


The Final Straw

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Fae & Fairies, Fae Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Royalty, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Humanity has proven incompetent and there is no denying anything anymore.





	The Final Straw

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, okay. I listened to Church, by Fall Out Boy and this happened

Stiles looks over Scott’s measly pack from his perch on the couch, and wonders why he came. There is no pack here, no Derek or Peter or Allison. There is no Erica, Boyd, or Isaac. He looks at Scott and he sees a stranger in a sea of strangers. He leaves.

 

*** 

 

Derek comes back, and he doesn’t tell Scott. 

Stiles gives him his guest room because the loft is cold and empty while his home is not. Derek doesn’t argue, and his absence isn’t mentioned until Peter arrives the next day with a sprite named Haley on his shoulder. 

He doesn’t tell Scott about him either. 

Peter buys a new penthouse downtown, and all of his books are brought there with its new furnishings that scream of wealth and comfort. Stiles graduates high school and buys a shop in town for his now official business. 

None of them have red eyes, but they are pack, and they are enough.

 

*** 

 

Haley leaves in an excited rush after she sees Stiles nearly die protecting Peter. She doesn’t tell them much, but they know that she’ll be back and so they don’t worry. 

Scott steps into his tattoo parlor, and he is surprised to see Stiles there. The old hurt in Stiles’ chest is quickly replaced with cold fury when Scott immediately attacks Peter, who had been sweeping the floor nearby. His blow never lands, his fist hitting Stiles’ hand and stopping in its tracks. Confusion creases his eyebrows, but Stiles doesn’t notice. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s Peter,” he exclaims as if that were all the explanation required.

“And?”

“He’s evil!”

Stiles sighs. “I think you should leave.” 

“What?”

“Go, Scott. I won’t have you harassing my employees.”

“We’re pack!”

Peter bursts out laughing behind them. “Go play alpha somewhere else, Scotty. You’re just embarrassing yourself here.”

Scott storms out, swearing to find out what Peter did to Stiles. 

“That boy is pathetic. It’s been months since you left him.”

“Let’s just get back to work.”

 

*** 

 

Stiles never moves out of his dad’s house, even after he dies. Derek never moves out either, and Peter is over so often, that they are all present when his mother appears at their doorstep.

Stiles panics and wills the nearby mountain ash to form a circle around her. The woman who looks like his mother easily steps over the ash, and smiles at him. Haley appears over her shoulder. 

“You must be the child, Mieczyslaw. Tell your betas to rise.”

When he looks to his pack, he sees them kneeling, with their heads bowed low. 

“Who are you?”

“Forgive him, your majesty,” Peter interrupts, “He was raised in ignorance.”

“There is no need to be so fearful, wolf. I did not come here to be buried in formalities and titles.” 

She places one slender hand on Stiles’ cheek. It is smooth and cool to the touch. “Most refer to me as the Queen of the autumn court, but to you I think Aunt Merida will do just as well.”

Stiles’ mind short-circuits. 

“My sister loved your father, and we have mourned her every day since her death. I would have taken you in that moment had I not known what I have come to tell you now.”

“What could possibly be more important than this?”

“The humans of this world have grown arrogant and are prone to fits of panic. Soon, everything that has been forgotten will become apparent once again and chaos will break out in waves. Our strength is our invisibility. When we are stripped bare, all the creatures of this world must be united. I will return at the moment of truth and I shall bow to you, and everyone else will follow. Until then, build your pack. Cement your ties. There is no stopping this revolution, and I would not prevent it if I could.”

“I. I don’t understand. How could I…”

“You are third in line for my throne and the first for this world’s guardians. You have seen the love, life, and horrors of all this world has to offer and you are more worthy than any to command our people. Do not doubt yourself.”

She’s gone in the next moment.

 

*** 

 

The next year is spent in tense anticipation. Whispers spread of a man cloaked in red that will come to lead them to prosperity and peace. They say he is the child of magic and mundanity. They say he will reveal himself when they need him the most and that he will stand above all else. 

Stiles does not start these rumors, but they spread quickly. Haley stays to teach him their history and how so many creatures went into hiding in the first place. Stiles takes everything in, but the reality of it all is still so very far from him. 

None of it feels real, but Peter’s pride is real and Derek’s concern is real. Deaton tells Scott the red of his true alpha eyes is what the rumors are alluding to, and his growing arrogance is very real. 

Stiles is beginning to wonder if he shouldn’t start this revolution early when the election results are revealed, and any doubts he may have are slowly eroded away by the following year.

 

*** 

 

Stiles, Derek, and Peter are in Washington, DC because Haley told them they needed to be there. The president is being sworn into his second term and the streets are crowded. 

The ground cracks beneath them. Soon, the crowd of cheering is replaced by panic and screaming as the earth rises and breaks before their eyes. The white house is crumbling to the ground. Great chunks of earth fly into the air as something massive erupts from the ground. 

Stiles is the first to see it for what it is, a large scaled arm. Two wings stretch to the sky, bits of infrastructure falling to the ground, followed by a dragon’s head. It stands tall in the mess it’s made and looks down in confusion. 

Stiles looks around to see some have shed their disguises to fly above the wreckage. Others use their strength to pull loved ones out from under pillars or cars. The dragon itself has begun to pluck people off its back and shoulders and place them on the ground.

“I have been told that it is time to wake up. I was not told of the years I’d spent asleep. Who thought it was a good idea to build a house above my nest like that?” the dragon announces, voice deep and warm. “Where is the man cloaked in red? I’ve a gift for him.”

All over the world, people watch their world change. Creature and human alike, they see their promised one be called to the stage and they see their neighbors shed their humanity. They watch as a beautiful woman appears from nowhere and announces herself as The Queen of the Fae before bowing low for a man who cannot be more than twenty years old. The two men near him quickly follow suit, as does every non-human in the crowd. They watch as the dragon, because what else could it possibly be, breaths onto him and a red cloak wraps around the boy. They watch as his eyes glow red and they watch as the power bestowed upon him bleeds into the world around him and rights the carnage around him until an empty field holds the crowds of the inauguration that is so far from anyone’s minds. 

Everyone sees a boy grow wings and change the world forever.


End file.
